moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Censure: Johannes Moorwhelp
Synopsis At the March 15, 2014 Council of Bishops meeting, Johannes Moorwhelp was formally and publically accused by Caspius of crimes against the church, including speading lies about the Archbishop, the Council of Bishops, and the Holy Church at large, defying lawful instruction, threatening the person of the Archbishop, seeking replacement for members of the curia, demanding the Archbishop appoint Bishops from the College of Canons, declining to give advice as Lord Chamberlain, and attempting to advance a military and political cause to dominate the March on the Highlands campaign by way of the Holy League. The censure, on behalf of the Lord Vicar, the Lord Chamberlain, the Lord Chancellor, and the Archbishop, commands Johannes Moorwhelp to cease all of these actions else the Archbishop invoke Canon 42, which dictates that the Archbishop may remove Johannes from the clerical state and decline to grant him the faculty of the priesthood immediately and without exception or trial. After the abdication of Caspius, all but two bishops have renounced the document privately, and most bishops apologetically consider the document to have been part of the late Archbishop's fading legacy. Censure At the HOLY SEE of the CHURCH OF THE HOLY LIGHT, In concord with Bishops Niklos ADAMANT, Allrick ANTONIUS, Elyona GAIUS, Albus HAMMERMO, Lilith OLETHOS, Melchiz TZEDECK, and Edrane RIDDLE, I, CASPIUS, by the Grace of the Holy Light, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Servant of the Servants of the Light, Defender of the Faith, with my brothers and sisters DO HEREBY ATTEST: 1) That Johannes Moorwhelp has undertaken knowingly to spread lies and misinformation about the Archbishop to the public, designed to erode confidence in the Archbishop, the Council of Bishops, and the Holy Church at large; amongst the lies being these: - That the Archbishop has repeatedly modified Canon Law with the intent of controlling the Council. - That the Archbishop has appointed multiple Bishops with the intent of controlling the Council. - That the Archbishop has appointed multiple Priors with the intent of controlling the Council. - That the Archbishop has appointed inactive Bishops as his advisors. - That the Archbishop desires the destruction of the Church. 2) That Johannes Moorwhelp has repeatedly and publicly defied the Archbishop's lawful instructions, some of which have included: - To refrain from planning or enacting military actions that are not of a defensive nature. - To refrain from planning or enacting actions that would violate King Varian's declaration of non-aggression. - To refrain from using his Spiritual authority as a means of obtaining secular power. - To provide hospitality and residence for the Holy See, formally located in Northshire Abbey. - To advise and counsel consistent with the duties of Lord Chamberlain, when he occupied that post. 3) That Johannes Moorwhelp has threatened the person and freedom of the Archbishop publicly and privately, in Northshire Abbey and in Stormwind City, both implicitly and explicitly, before the Noble Guard, before officers of the Silver Hand, and before other sundry members of the public. 4) That Johannes Moorwhelp has demanded, most unrighteously, that the Archbishop appoint numerous individuals, selected from Johannes Moorwhelp's 'College of Canons', to the office of Bishop, for the purpose that Johannes Moorwhelp might thereby wield authority and control over the Council of Bishops. 5a) That Johannes Moorwhelp has contrived to undermine the authority of his brother and sister bishops by spreading lies about their conduct to the Archbishop and to the People, and by impeaching their good names, accusing them in public and in private of ambition, corruption, deceit, and maleficence, whilst the self-same bishops and Archbishop have been busily defending the actions and reputation of Johannes Moorwhelp. 5b) That in furtherance of (5a) above, Johannes Moorwhelp has, most unrighteously, besought the replacement in office of the Lord Chancellor, Lord Vicar, and Lord Chamberlain, citing their 'inactivity'--a charge which Johannes Moorwhelp knows to be wholly false. 6) And that Johannes Moorwhelp's conduct as Bishop has been, of late, designed not to serve the Church, or the Fellowship of Believers, but rather to advance a cause military and political, thereby to acquire organisational dominance over a secular alliance of otherwise valiant and righteous organisations. WHEREFORE, we do officially give the aforesaid Bishop Johannes MOORWHELP public notice that his conduct towards this Council, its constituent members, and its Archbishop, is unacceptable. IN CONSEQUENCE WHEREOF, WE, the Archbishop, the Lords Chamberlain, Chancellor, and Vicar, and the Bishops of this Council speaking now together in unison, do hereby instruct and require Bishop Johannes MOORWHELP to immediately desist from the actions above; from any similar action related; from inciting others to such actions; from devising actions new, deceptive, destructive, divisive, false, malicious, or misrepresentative; or from otherwise undermining by action or inaction the Church of the Holy Light, the Archbishop, the Archbishop's advisors, the Council of Bishops, the individual members of the Council of Bishops, or those in the communion of all the faithful believers. FOR, in the opinion of the Archbishop and the Bishops attendant, the actions above are more than sufficient to warrant removal from the episcopacy and the clerical state under Canon 42, Subsection 3, Article 2, which reads without qualification: "The Archbishop is granted authority to remove bishops from office and/or the clerical state," THEREFORE, Bishop Johannes MOORWHELP is duly notified that, should he act in any least defiance of the above instruction and requirement, he shall then be at once removed from office and the clerical state; and that there shall be no exception or mitigation in this judgement. The subscribed attest that they have read this document and assent to its contents in form and substance alike: Niklos ADAMANT, Bishop of Lordaeron and Lord Chamberlain Allrick ANTONIUS, Bishop of Stromgarde and Lord Chancellor Elyona GAIUS, Bishop Peripatetic Albus HAMMERMO, Bishop of Gnomeregan Lilith OLETHOS, Bishop of The Silver Hand Melchiz TZEDECK, Bishop of Gilneas and Lord Vicar Edrane RIDDLE, Bishop of Alterac CASPIUS PONTIFEX, Archbishop of the Holy Light Response Johannes Moorwhelp, as noted in the Council of Bishops, vehemently asserts that he is innocent of any wrong-doing during his administration of the office of Chamberlain or at any other time. He offered anyone of the public to meet him privately to discuss the articles of what he was sure was a public humilitation. However, Moorwhelp offered publically to sign an admission to all of the crimes he was accused of, asserting that it would still be false, but a document would grant it some legitimacy, if the Archbishop and the Council desired it. After further reproach and threats involving a magical orb as proof of his wrong-doing, Johannes Moorwhelp stated that if Caspius desires his silence, he would be silent. Controversy Though it is alledged that neither the Lord Vicar nor the Lord Chancellor agreed to have their seals and names added to to this document, making their signatures forged, all but two bishops of six bishops, Bishops Albus Hammermo and Niklos Adamant, have apologetically and quietly revoked their seal's inclusion with the document. Arguably, the censure became invalid by way of canon law, though the Council of Bishops has not spoken authoritatively about the document. Despite the censure's dubious legitimacy, many of the Church of the Holy Light's detractors use it to raise questions about Johannes Moorwhelp and the Holy League. Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Canon Law of the Holy Church